warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash
Congrats on win Congratulations, we've noticed you've done over 1k edits and we very much appreciate your contributions! If you want to use this award in your userspace, the code is . 04:21, March 31, 2018 (UTC) 5k pssst you can use this one too <3 thanks for all your editing, we really appreciate it ~ code: Congrats on 10k! 00:21, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Awards Congratulations Apple! for all your hard-work of PC!Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 23:18, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Award Re: PR Award THANKYOU! XDStealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 06:04, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Awards Congrats on win! 21:20, April 18, 2018 (UTC) 8D here take this :33 hey, i like the warriors wiki and was wonderin if i can use the sprites or make another wiki thats based off of this wiki, i promise i will credit the person who made the sprites, and if its a no then okay then ill make my own sprites so then i dont have to use em. ~Sugarthe Why did you delete Happykit it's official(Alexis the Boom fire Largo (talk) 02:18, May 20, 2018 (UTC)) Okay sorry(Alexis the Boom fire Largo (talk)) Icy, I was deleting a bunch of text messages to make room on my phone and I think I deleted the link for the skype thing you sent me. Can you send it again? :3 [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98'']] 23:49, May 21, 2018 (UTC) re: im alive hey there thanks for noticing i'm alive. Is there still an IRC / live chat for the wiki? was gonna lurk a little but can't find a link anywhere. 02:23, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Re The cats thing makes sense, I'll avoid that. However the latter, I've been editing on mobile (iPhone 6s) ever since my laptop broke down, so it really is a pain. But I'll try my best to compile it all in one edit, however tricky that will get. Awards hi take these for all your efforts c: Thank you Icy <33 It's been an honor to have made it to where I am, and I'm so happy to have met you, and everyone else. :D You're a good admin, and a cool friend. 02:33, 5/28/2018 Congrats on win Congratulations, we've noticed you've done over 3.3k edits and we very much appreciate your contributions! If you want to use this award in your userspace, the code is . 00:17, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: PW I think your draft for the dogs looks great! Also I looked at the list of events, and they do seem article-worthy, but I just don't know if it is a good idea to make all the articles since there are a lot of them, and I think that there would end up being a lot of stub articles. But I do like the idea of those events getting pages, I just think that maybe the pages shouldn't be made until someone is actually planning to write it. Also, I'm sorry about not having responded to this discussion (and a bunch of other discussions) and how inactive I have been lately. I've been really busy, but hopefully I will be able to edit more regularly in a couple of weeks. 22:44 Fri Jun 1 the thing hey, yeah that's me. sorry i had a panic attack or something and just needed to calm down. i did click "delete account" and in my email it's saying "if you didn't mean it, just log back in" but it's not letting me log in. 04:52, June 3, 2018 (UTC) You're not a scary admin 01:26, June 11, 2018 (UTC) And Krebsdorf is terrible. Your point? 01:28, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey Hey,Im there just dont really have time for the wiki anymore 22:15, June 11, 2018 (UTC) yo Mudfur Hey what's your email so I send you Mudfur's chararts? And would you prefer the warrior or the apprentice? (Also I love svu too) 14:59, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Sent! I'm more of a sporadic viewer, watching whatever season is rerunning on TV, but I have seen parts of the newer seasons. I miss my home boy Elliot :( The latest episode I saw was I think ep 19? The one with the clowns and the piano prodigy child for the newer season. 15:15, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hi. Sorry, I’m in Africa with only 3G on my phone and no wifi, so I can’t send files or upload anything right now. Hello, I been noticing Cosmokitten got blocked, may I asked why her character arts & her linearts are being replaced?? :0 hello Appledash, I am not sure how to join the charart project or create a character pixel. I know it's probably simple but need some help to work it out. Do you mind helping? LauraHobsonCats LauraHobsonCats (talk) 19:26, June 24, 2018 (UTC)